ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2010/March
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of March, 2010. Events March 1 — Leaving hotel, MAC Viva Glam Launch Event, At London City Airport, S.E.C.C (Monster Ball: Arena Version) leaving hotel in london 1-3-10.jpg|1 3-1-10 Hotel.jpg 3-3-10 MAC Viva Glam 001.png|2 3-1-10 MAC Viva Glam 002.jpg Mac viva glam - 1 march 2010.jpg 3-1-10 Press conference 001.jpg 3-1-10 Sharon Osbourne for MAC Viva Glam 001.png 3-1-10 Backstage at the Launch Event 001.jpg 21.jpg Mac viva glam.jpg 01-03-10 at london city airport.jpg|3 1-3-2010 at london city airport.jpg 01032010trasy_281229.jpg|4 01032010trasy_281329.jpg 01032010trasy_28929.jpg *Outfit by Jeffrey Bryant, floral mask by Piers Atkinson (Schiap from AW 2010) March 2 — Friday Night with Jonathan Ross, Buddha Bar in London Lady-GaGa-Friday-Night-with-Jonathan-Ross-4.jpg|Interview 1 3-5-10 J Ross 1.jpg Lady GaGa Brown Eyes 2010 Jonathan Ross.jpg|"Brown Eyes" AtsukoKudo6.jpg|Interview 2 3-5-10 J Ross 2.jpg 446lady gaga.jpg|"Telephone" March 5, 2010 002.png OutinLondon2.jpg|"Buddha Bar" 3-2-10 Buddha Bar.jpg *Interview 1 — Suit and shoes by Armani Privé, Telephone hat by Philip Treacy, gloves by Valentino (Haute Couture Spring/Summer 2010) *Interview 2 — Dress and gloves by Atsuko Kudo ('Eden'), Telephone hat by Fred Butler *Performance of Telephone — Gaga and dancers' outfits by Keko Hainswheeler *Performance of Brown Eyes — Living Dress by Haus of Gaga, shoes by Armani Privé *Buddha Bar — Hat by Piers Atkinson (Fall/Winter 2009/2010), lace suit by Pam Hogg (Fall/Winter 2009/2010), glove an jacket by Valentino, metal skirt by Gemma Slack (Fall/Winter 2009/2010), boots by Pink Cobra March 3 — E! News Exclusive premiere, Leaving hotel in Cardiff, Cardiff International Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) 3-3-10 Talks about Telephone 001.png|1 March 3, 2010 001.png|2 04032010trasy_28329.jpg|3 04032010trasy_28529.jpg 04032010trasy_28829.jpg 04032010trasy_281729.jpg 04032010trasy_281929.jpg 04032010trasy_281529.jpg *Outfit by March 4 — Metro Radio Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) 3-4-10 After Newcastle Show.jpg March 5 — Hotel in Birmingham, Marco Grob, LG Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) March 5, 2010 001.png Marco Grob 04.JPG|B with Steven Klein *A Outfit by Yves Saint Laurent (Rive Gauche, 1980's), sunglasses by Versace *B Custom outfit by Armani Privé March 6 — Heathrow Airport, LAX Aiport Traffic Dress.jpg 3-6-10 Heathrow2.jpg 3-6-10 Heathrow.jpg *Outfit by Jeffrey Bryant, sunglasses by Leandro Manuel Emede March 9 — Club Trousdale in West Hollywood March 9, 2010 001.png *Outfit by March 11 — LAX Airport Out in Auckland.jpg 3-11-10 LAX.jpg *Outfit by March 12 — Auckland Airport, Out in New Zealand March 12, 2010 001.png 3-12-10 Auckland Airport.jpg *Outfit by March 15 — Mechanics Bay March 15, 2010 001.png normal_MMDSDSD_(3).jpg *Outfit by March 17 — Sydney Airport Out in Sydney 2.jpg *Sunglasses by Chanel (mod. 01450) March 18 — 2day FM'S Kyle and Jackie O, IVY Bar Nightclub 3-18-10 Backstage at concert Kyle and Jackie O.jpg AtsukoKudo7.jpg 3-18-10 IVY.jpg *Outfit by March 19 — Taronga Zoo Mykita3.jpg *Outfit by March 21 — Vampire Grillz Pic Russian Rose Gold Vampire Grillz.jpg *Outfit by March 23 — Nova FM, 2day FM'S Hamish and Andy March 23. 2010 001.png *Outfit by March 24 — Rod Laver Arena, Teacup Pic March 24, 2010 001.png Red Tea Cup.jpg *Outfit by March 26 — Cha Cha Char March 26, 2010 001.png 3-26-10 Leaving Cha Cha Char Restaurant 002.jpg 3-26-10 Leaving Cha Cha Char Restaurant 003.jpg *Outfit by March 28 — The Brisbane Zoo March 28, 2010 001.png *Outfit by Category:2010 fashion